


Roses Bloomed on the Cold

by passionateanthem



Series: the aligned stars [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Ariadne Hopefiend is Yukina in Hoshimegu, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crush at First Sight, F/M, I cant stop thinking of GakuYukina, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateanthem/pseuds/passionateanthem
Summary: Princess Ariadne Hopefiend (Minato Yukina) was a sole ruler of the cold northern mountain regions of Lama. However, King Orion had curiousity over her, the princess that is like a shadow, never show up but always there.The simple meeting between them brings a lot of new experiences between them, and how it would end? Whether Princess Ariadne will close her self on him, or will she opens up to him, and even try to tell him the truth about her feelings?





	Roses Bloomed on the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I just made a fic about them when I attended my writing lessons earlier lol. I decided to change the plot and stayed Yukina's character would be Ariadne. Maybe a crossover between Bandori and I7 is quite odd, but I'm sure this would be the starting point!

      A lot of people didn't know about the northern mountain regions, because of its harsh weather and they couldn't reach to their capital city, Nix Petram. They were an independent country, named Septentriones ( _Latin for North Star_ ), but they still sees King Orion as their king.

     The ruler, is a young princess, barely touched 20-years-old. Not many ever knew her name, but some rumors called her the Iron Rose. Remembering her fight at the past time—she had rose vines made of iron to attack her enemies. So that's why she was called the Iron Rose.

     King Orion, despite being a King with almost god-like powers, he was still a human. And he has curiousity about her. But, he is lack of information about this young princess. So he sent his personal attendant, Erin, to search for her information.

     "Erin, did you got the information about her?" he asked one day, after Erin came back and reported to his studies

     "Yes, and I'm actually surprised that not many people at the capital didn't know her!" the redheaded former assassin replies

     "The simple ones first. Such as name," the King cuts in, boring his slate-gray irises onto the crimson-red ones

    "Ah—yes! People at the border of Septentriones knew her name. Her name is Ariadne Hopefiend."

      _Ariadne_.

     Her name, if it's translated from the ancient language of rulers of Lama, it means the _most holy_. But, no one has ever used names from the ancient language after many thousand years.

      "I also heard that she is immortal, too."

     King Orion looks up at Erin, "Immortal?"

     No single existence was really immortal, other than Vega the protector of the Star Jewel himself. Lots of questions bubbled up inside his mind, about this princess.

     "And, she is very cold and rarely communicates. And mostly, she'll attack anyone who dares to come too close at her."

     "Reflects..." Erin muttered, then he slips back another page

     "And... She is lonely," he ended

     The King furrows his eyebrow at his attendant. "Wait, did you joked about that?"

     Erin shooks his head, "No! I mean it! Even though the people of Septentriones loves her, but she is still very lonely."

     "Invite her here. I want to have a conversation with her."

     "Wait what?" Erin asked back, shocked of his King's statement

     King Orion's stare was directed to him, and he knew that once he ordered, he really meant it. Erin then saluted at him and flees, getting his request done. But, he now has only one question.

      _How's he gonna act when she comes to the palace to meet him?_

* * *

   Princess Ariadne was taking strolls through the frozen market on the city square. She idlely looks and gives advices to her subjects, and find the weakness to her trade of running a titanium mine.  


     "Your majesty, did you once visited the capital?" one of the citizens asked her

     "The capital? Ever since _that_ king took the throne, I never visited there," she replied coldly, stabbing like frozen ice stalacites

     "You mean King Orion, your majesty?" they asked

     "His father."

     After King Orion took the throne, Princess Ariadne didn't have the thought to ever visit the capital. She knew the assassination, and King Orion took the throne after that.

      _Maybe I should try to visit the capital again?_

      "Your majesty, I'm looking for you!" the royal mailer runs, then stops at behind her

      Princess Ariadne turns around, followed by the brush of her petticoat skirt. The royal mailer was bulky from his coat and a square-shaped sling bag that contains letters and such stuffs from other parts of the planet.

       "What is it?" Princess Ariadne asks, her cane supports half the weight of her body

      Her cane is actually her weapon.

      "You had received a letter from the capital, your majesty," the mailer give a pristin white letter with the signature symbol from the capital.

      The symbol is two wings and the King's sword. Her golden eyes observes the delicate symbol before taking it into her hands. She nods onto the mailer and stores the mail inside her fluffy coat.

      Back at her castle, on her studies, she rips open the letter gently with a letter opener knife, and took out the paper that's neatly folded. Her delicate fingers traced the paper before she open the folds.

      "King Orion..." she muttered to herself, as she read the letter from King directed to her

      He wrote her a letter as an invitation to come to the capital to have a tea time together, as well gonna properly to know each other and hoping for a cooperation from her.

      He found interest of her, her country has a titanium mine, which could help the supply of the weaponry of the planet. But, the final words to close the letter is really making her confused.

      _I wish you would come to the capital, and I will be really grateful if you came_.

     Heat raises to her cheeks, heating up from the really cold temperature. She puts the letter away and maybe it's time to change everything that people outside of Septentriones knew about her.

     She raises up, and the two guards and her personal assistant that standing next to the door immediately sets into place.

      "I'll go to the capital in the next three days. Sent a reply letter to the King that I accept his request," Princess Ariadne orders

    Her personal assistant bows at her and said, "Yes, your majesty."

* * *

    The news of the princess will coming to the capital soon spread out. Both King Orion and Erin really happy that she accepts the request.

    But the silver-haired King trotting back and forth on the throne room, thinking of how he's gonna act when Princess Ariadne will arrive tomorrow afternoon.

    "King, calm down! She will be arrived tomorrow afternoon," Erin said, as he chew his portion of strawberry shortcake

    "I know that. And don't try to eat my cake," King Orion noticed that his attendant eyed the cake slice on the small table

    "Oh, what if she didn't like sweets?" Erin asked

    King Orion stops.

    Erin stood up, and pats his King's shoulder. "Just relax, King. We don't want to make a bad first impression in front of her, right?"

    King Orion's shoulder relaxened. Erin wasn't an ~~asshole~~ after all this time.

    "But if you did made a bad impression, I guess I won the bet."

    "A bet? With who?" the King asked, tilting his head slightly

    "Catherine and Marienne," Erin grins

  [  ~~AN: Catherine and Marienne was Chika and Mari if they were in Hoshi Meguri, lol~~.  ]

    King Orion sighed.

    "Then, guess I'll grounded three of you if the bet lose."

    Erin just snickers, and honestly he was hoping that this visit will change everything.

* * *

     The next day, everyone is getting ready for the arrival of the princess. For once, the people seemed to be lively to prepare. Even the King himself is excited. Once he was ready, in his usual attire, he was escorted to the throne room.

     "Oh, you look very great, King!" Erin greets, smiling at him

     "Don't you ever try to interrupt our time later."

    Erin just nods, "I want to know when she was pranked..."

    King Orion's sharp gaze was once again directed at the redhead. Like it or not, he must follow what his King's want. Then, the trumpets breaks the event, signaling the arrival of the princess' carriage.

    Erin steps back, and stand straight, like the usual, though he didn't like this routine. The grand doors then opens, and the person that he waits are finally arrive.

    Like the King, she is also wearing a black attire, starting with a black corset, continued with puffed sleeves and a bow on the side. The sleeves continues as long sleeves that covered her arms until her wrists, and widened like a flower.

    Her neck was covered in white and black choker-like material, but has flowy material. Her skirt was long that reaches her ankle, but has an opening section on the front part, making it like a train, and revealing the thigh-high black boots, laced perfectly.

    The dress was decorated with glittery roses, colored dark red and purple. And finally, her hat. It is also a fitting to her dress, with translucent bow, clock needles and roses. Like all people of Lama, her dress and boots has gold and electric blue details.

    "Welcome, to the capital, Princess Ariadne Hopefiend. It is such an honor to have you here," King Orion greets, taking Princess Ariadne's hand and shook it gently

    "Yes, I believe this is the first time after all this time to visit the capital before you took the throne," she replies, and letting go

     Her voice, is very soft and has the texture of a silk. King Orion dazed by her voice, her golden eyes that are like liquid gold and the small smile on her lips.

     "It seems you already knew my name," she says again, noticing that he is dazed because of her

     King Orion clears his throat, "Yes... I had my attendant to find informations about you. So, would you mind for some tea?"

    Princess Ariadne starts to warming up, noticing that King Orion isn't what she thought at first. She nods and they soon escorted onto the huge courtyard on the center of the castle's complex.

    The garden is so beautiful, with flowers of each kind, but mostly colored blue and purple. Near the fountain is a small tea table with various of sweets on top of it.

    "Not bad for the new king..." Princess Ariadne comments, as one of the servants helps her to sit down, and takes her cane

    "Can't have a bad first impression, right?" the King remarks, and results of her chuckling a bit

    The servant pours the tea on their teacups, with patterns of roses and birds. 

    "I rather have my tea with honey. Please, can I get some?" she asks, and a swift motion, the servant spoons twice of honey onto her tea and stir it before giving it back at her

     A mental note for King Orion for next time when she wants to visit him again. She finally satisfied with the results. The honey was perfectly blended to the tea, giving the natural sweetness that she wanted.

    "I must say, I really love the tea you served. The tea I used to drink back at Nix Petram are really bland," she compliments

   "Why, thank you. We started our campaign on cultivating agriculture. This is our first batch of this year's harvest," King Orion explains

   "I see. It seemed like the planet starts to pick up their pieces from the war."

   The conversation between the King and the Princess continues until it's evening already. She will stay over for the night before heading back at tomorrow morning. The two spent their time at the balcony that gives a clear view of the city.

    Electric blue lights that are like the contrast of the night sky above.

    "By the way, I heard from people that you were immortal. Is that true?" King Orion asked

    Princess Ariadne's eyes closed as she says, "Yes, it's a curse that my family carries in our blood. Dated back from the Day of Origin, my anchestor was just an advisor to the King of Lama when he serves to the guardian, Vega."

    "But, every time the time of the Day of Origin comes, we were dead, and reborn as a new person, but never forgot of who we are," she continued

    "How many times had you reborned...?"

    Her gold eyes once again met his slate-gray ones. "So far, they told me I was reborned five times already..."

    It seems like the fates between them were tangled into each other, where his family faced continous war while hers had to deal with immortality.

    " _The lights... It's so beautiful from up here._.."

    The way the wind blew her simple black dress, her gray hair that reaches the midst of her back, and the moonlight that competes with the neon lights shone on her being.

    But he knew,

    _She is a like a rose, beautiful yet dangerous._

_One wrong move and everything will be over._

    "What if like to live in such cold temperature at Nix Petram?"

    "We adapted to it. It's our second skin already."

    The conversation seemed ended when King Orion looks at Princess Ariadne. It seemed like everytime he looks at her, he was a normal human being and she was his queen.

    However, Princess Ariadne felt the same as well. Honestly, this is not that cheesy love at first sight, and it is far more complicated than that.

    "King Orion, I would say my thank you for your generosity. I may be gonna visit you next time, you seemed to be nicer than I thought," she said

    "I want to make a difference than my father once did. Look, it's very stupid to think about it..." King Orion said but stopped

    Princess Ariadne noticed it and continue his words, "You had feelings for me...?"

   She smiled, as the King immediately froze. "I can see that from the moment I steps into this palace."

    He is internally screaming.

    "The King got froze, because of one Princess from the north. How odd," Princess Ariadne lightly teases him

    "You got me..." the King chuckles

    The meeting is really like a dream. Princess Ariadne finally be able to warming up her feelings towards someone, and King Orion finally found what he's wanting all this time.

 

— ☆☆ —

 _[  Two buds of roses,_ _separated,_

_and was dying on the cold._

_But, they still be able to bloom proudly,_

_after they found each other on their life.  ]_

* * *

 


End file.
